All for Business
by Black Neons
Summary: It was fine, he told himself. This didn't mean anything. He had no feelings for her. This marriage was of course, all for business. Kyouya Oneshot. Story One of my !Engage! series.


Kyouya's back was completely straight as he fumbled with his hands. _It was fine,_ he told himself._ This didn't mean anything. He had no feelings for her. This marriage was of course, all for business._ The Ootori actually predicted being wed like this. He was an egoist after all, only doing things for his own interest and the gaining of merit. But lately he had been noticing the smallest things about his bride. Like the way she would smile when a song she listened to hit it's climax. Like the way her eyes would light when she entered the Ootori Gardens. Her favorite part was the iris field, true to her name. And how she would hum songs when she was cooking, closing her eyes as she chopped vegetables even though it was dangerous. And lastly, the way she would look in to his eyes whenever he talked to her, a smile as she politely replied. He didn't understand it. She was so simple.

He had known all these things because he had been living with her. It was their fathers' way of bringing them closer. Their business was the just a plus. He actually fell for her. He remembered the time he was in the kitchen, chopping meat as cautiously as he could. He had never cooked for himself, but he had read some books. So that day he thought to himself, why not? It seems simple enough. Seems. That was the clue word.

He ended up with seasoning all over him, coating him from head to toe. And his hands smelled horribly of raw fish. In his hurry to clean himself, he had twisted the sink's knob too tight and water spewed out of the hole. Now the look on Ayame's face when she rushed in to the kitchen was priceless. But the way she tripped when she walked over was even more memorable. She was flat on the ground, her eyes closed. Kyouya, being the gentleman he was, helped her up, only to have himself pulled down. The laughs they shared that day were endless. And by the time they fixed the sink, they were smirking as a result of their war. If he thought the fish and the seasoning was enough, he would have had a heart attack when he was covered in ketchup. Yes, she made his guard go down. It was easier to be around her and he loved that.

Kyouya looked at his hands and smirked. On his ring finger were marks on his skin where his engagement ring was supposed to be. He and Ayame thought it wasn't necessary. But it was a way of sealing the deal. He remembered the day he got it. He had been at school with the host club when Mr. Ootori burst in to the room, Ayame and her father behind him. Kyouya had known about the engagement before so his father gave him a box with a ring and he proposed right then and there. He almost smiled when Ayame's face practically turned into many shades of red when he went on his knees. It was an act of formality and customs before. Now? Not so much.

So today was their wedding day. They were to be wed before they went off to college. He knew why. It meant that no matter what they did and no matter who they met, the two of them would be tied together by the red string of fate. It was a smart move since they would be separated. He would go to America and she to Finland. He had to admit he would miss her when he left. His heart raced at the thought of it.

But his heart was about to completely explode when she entered the room. She was beautiful before, but in her wedding clothes he thought she was a goddess. Her gray eyes were accented by the white hood she wore. Her kimono flowed around her, extravagant and yet simple. Jewelry hung about, adding a shine to her. She didn't need it though. She glowed brighter than anyone he had ever met. Her eyes were on him and she gave him a small smile before sitting down in front of him. This was it. The ceremony was starting. Everything was a blur to him until they exchanged nupital cups. Her face when they did was forever etched on to his brain. A smile and glowing eyes. How adorable. They then exchanged rings, saying their vows with passion. He held on to her words, noting them in his mind.

"Thank you for all the memories. The laughs and stories we shared are things that I will remember. Even though his started out as a formal occurrence, I could help but notice the littlest things that you did." She looked at him. "Like how your eyebrows knit together whenever you're deep in thought. And the way you would adjust your glasses every 5 seconds. And how you secretly tap your fingers to a song." She smirked at him, something which he returned. "So here before you I will make a promise. I vow to stay faithful to you for the rest of my life. Even if another comes along I will pay him no attention, for you shall be the only one in my eyes." Damn. That got him. He was trying to hide his lightly pink cheeks. "I vow to be a dutiful wife. I will love you and honor you as my husband." Her eyes were glowing as of right now. "And I vow that no matter what happens, we will find our way back to each other." A pause. "That is my promise."

Kyouya waited for a moment before he opened his mouth. "I thought long about what I would say. Would I be formal with this? Would I reveal my emotions? I haven't done that in so long that I don't know if I was able to anymore. So I will say but a few words that I hope reaches you." Ayame looked at him eagerly. "I didn't think much of it when we got engaged. I was hesitant at first. But in the end, I am grateful." He smiled. "For your help. For your honesty. For your faithfulness and for this marriage, I am glad to have met you. I'm lucky to have you as a bride." he said.

_It was fine,_ He told himself. _This didn't mean anything. He had no feelings for her_. _This marriage was of course, all for business._ But that was a complete and utter lie.


End file.
